


Fantastic Sex-tier

by ThePokemonLover



Category: Fantastic Frontier, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Teratophilia?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePokemonLover/pseuds/ThePokemonLover
Summary: FortniteLover787878878787887859898938809898782987898 (nicknamed Forty by his friends) is a melee user in Fantastic Frontier. And he gets fucked by monsters. Teratophilia alert. These monsters are turned human though, so..





	Fantastic Sex-tier

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if I'm allowed to do this. I'm sorry, SpectraBox, but if it exists, there must be porn.

FortniteLover787878878787887859898938809898782987898 had brought out his sword. Get it? His sword, if you know what I'm--

Nah, it was just his sword. Like, a normal sword. Not his dick.

His sword was a Fantastic Greatsword. He was going to go cheese the Democan like a normal person, and hope that he didn't die because you know fighting Democan with melee.

And then the democan fucked him because the end I'm a shitty writer-

Nah, I wish. I started this fanfic, I'm gonna die here.

Okay, so Forty over here was fighting the Democan when he turned into a human with a six pack. Then the Democan took out his big and slimy Democan Dick out of his pants.

Then Forty was like "Dude, your dick is big!"

And then the Democan was like "bitch yeah so what"

and then they had sex together.

gg

**Author's Note:**

> gg thanks


End file.
